


Self Care

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Submissive Reader, no beta we die like men, there's literally no plot you just jump right into the smashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You and Reno get nasty.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 214
Collections: Anon Works, Anonymous





	Self Care

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed nasty self insert with reno. that's it, i don't want anything else lmaooo

Reno pushes you against the door, trailing fevered kisses along the column of your neck. You had just barely managed to open the door to your apartment, and the moment you got the door open Reno immediately threw himself on you. Not that you mind though, his lips and hands leaving heat wherever they touch, his muscled thigh nestled almost perfectly between your legs, it’s already overwhelming and oh so delicious.

“A-ah, Reno..” you whimper as he shifts his thigh right against your heat. You need more, there's too many layers of clothing between the two of you. Your hands clutch desperately at his shoulders, fingers digging into the fabric of his jacket. His large hands work their way up your shirt, every touch making you feel overstimulated.

Reno's lips leave your neck and find your own, his tongue slipping just inside your mouth and prodding your own. You involuntarily grind your hips, moaning loudly into the kiss.

"God you sound so fucking hot." He groans into the kiss. His hands grip your hips and he pulls you up his thigh, groaning again as his hard length presses your hip.

You whimper into the kiss when you feel how long and hard he is. All you can think about is how badly you want him inside you. Reno seems to have the same idea, his fingers now fumbling with the button of your pants.

You pull away and moan loudly as his fingers slide in between your already soaking wet folds, playing with your clit. He hums appreciatively into your neck, his sharp canines lightly dragging across the thin skin. His free hand slides up your shirt and up your bra, giving your breast a nice squeeze before rolling your nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. You let out an embarrassingly loud whine and buck your hips.

You slide your arms around his neck, just needing a little more support. Lightheaded feelings start crashing over you, a familiar pressure starts building inside you, and you already feel yourself slipping. “R-reno, wait, I-”

“Hm? Are you not enjoying yourself?” He murmurs teasingly against your neck. He lifts his head and slightly smirks as he sees your face, cheeks flushed, your eyes fighting to stay open. His lips are just inches away from yours, smirk still on his face as his fingers start rubbing circles on and around your clit. You throw your head back and whine, your eyes open slightly and meet Reno’s piercing gaze. His smirk widens as he toys with your nipple more, the fingers covered in your slick speeding up.

“Did you need more, baby?” Reno says in a low voice, knowing you were just on the brink. His voice sounds so distant, your head lolling from side to side, hips bucking, as all the tension uncoiled in you as you came on his fingers. Choked moans and cries leave your mouth, you cover Reno’s fingers in more of your juices, legs wobbling.

Reno finally slows down after what feels like an eternity. You regain your breath, and your mind clears and your face flushes with embarrassment at the realization of what just happened.

“Damn that was fast. You that pent up?” Reno says smugly with a cocky grin on his face.

You gasp, he actually said that! You playfully smack his chest and hide your face in his neck. "Stop that…" You mumble shyly.

He chuckles, and wraps both his arms around your waist, "Or," He starts, then pulls you in close, his lips right on your ear, "am I just that good?"

Despite your embarrassment, you can't help but shiver at his words. Reno may be a cocky bastard, but he knows just what to do to turn you into a whimpering incoherent mess.

You're taken out of your thoughts as you feel his hands wandering down to your backside, groping you through your pants, the tips of his fingers teasing the top of your thigh. You gasp and squirm at the contact.

"You up for another round? Cause I've got a little problem," he emphasizes with a roll of his hips, pressing his length against you. You both groan lightly as the contact, just feeling him against you has your mind racing again. Even though the thought of Reno having his way with you and pounding you against the wall sounds amazing, you can’t handle another round standing up.

You thread your fingers through his hair and pull him down for a heated kiss, he nibbles your bottom lip, and you gasp and pull away. “Bedroom.” You whisper.

Reno smirks, then promptly picks you up, carrying you to the bedroom with ease. Your breath leaves you as he unceremoniously throws you on the bed, the two of you hastily ripping off each other’s clothes, leaving you two in just your underwear. Reno pins you underneath him, his lips attack yours, his tongue prodding inside your mouth, his hands running over your now exposed chest.

Your hips squirm at all the contact, your body still sensitive and shaky from your recent orgasm. Every touch felt even more fiery, it was too much. Your hands grip his broad muscled shoulders, and reluctantly push him off.

He looks at you with a raised eyebrow, confusion on his face. You roll him over, and straddle his torso. A cocky grin covers his face as his hands wander to your thighs, stroking them. "Oh what's this? You tryna be in charge for once?"

You pout and shake your head. You just wanted his hands off of you for just a moment, still feeling shaky and sensitive from your last orgasm.

You lean down and give Reno a quick kiss, then move further down his body, trailing kisses along. He let's an appreciative hum at the attention, his hands still lightly stroking your bare thighs. You scoot back further, your lips now right above the waistband of his boxers. Reno's hand runs through your bangs and pushes your hair back out of your face. You look up at him and he still has a smug look on his face.

You pull down his boxers and both of you let out a sigh as soon as his member is freed. You tentatively lick the side of his cock, just wanting to tease him a little bit. Reno sharply inhales as your tongue plays with his head.

However, he seems to have other plans for you. His hand travels to the back of your head, his fingers curling into your hair. He pulls your head closer to his cock, forcing your tongue more on his cock. The taste of his precum wasn’t pleasant, but it was still intoxicating. You take his head into your mouth and suck, his grip tightens and he groans.

You take even more of him into your mouth, bobbing your head up and down, relishing how hot and heavy he feels on your tongue. Reno groans and pushes your head down further, triggering your gag reflex, you can’t help but moan around his length. There’s just something about Reno pushing your head down that has you feeling lightheaded, and craving more. Your hands rest on his hips and you open your mouth more, taking even more of his large member into your mouth.

Reno groans louder, his hand pushing your hair out of your face again and you look up at him. He smirks and pushes your head down and holds you there, making you choke around him. He tilts his head back and sighs, “Ah, just like that…”

You try to breathe through your nose while his length rests heavy on your tongue, but end up choking more around him, tears prickling in the corners of your eyes. You know you shouldn’t like the way it feels, the way it hurts you, but the way Reno is looking at you with a flushed face and slightly disheveled hair has you feeling weak.

He pulls your head back off by your hair, you whimper at the rough treatment. You look up at him with watery eyes and swollen lips, his hand now caressing your cheek, “Oh, you look so good like this.” He groans.

He pries open your mouth, his thumb pressing down on your tongue, forcing drool to spill out of your mouth. It feels so humiliating, degrading, but you can’t get enough of it. Reno groans at the sight, his thumb rubbing your tongue. It’s such a strange sensation, but it still makes you whimper, your hips squirm, he’s still keeping your mouth open.

He sits up and pulls you upright with him, his hand moving to the side of your neck and pulls you into a deep kiss, his other arm snaking around your waist. You whimper into the kiss, lips still tender and sensitive from the rough treatment. Reno pulls back, a soft smirk forms on his face as his arm travels down, hand diving into the back of your panties, groping your backside, “Ready for more?” He says in a low voice.

You shiver and nod your head, the throbbing in between your legs now too obvious to ignore. He chuckles, “Damn, are you that desperate for something inside you?”

You blush and hide your face in his neck, god he knows just how to get on your nerves. But regardless, you nod your head slightly. He chuckles again, “Figured so, you seemed really excited while going down on me.”

You lightly smack his chest, his teasing feels like too much but you still shiver at his words.

Reno gives you a little break from his teasing words, now moving you to lay down on the bed. He slides your panties off you as his lips go back to your neck for a quick moment, before sitting up, pressing his hands on your thighs and spreading your legs wide open.

He grabs his cock and slides it against your slick folds, you both moan at the contact. He rubs his tip just right below your clit, so close yet so far from where you desperately need it. You whine and buck your hips, hoping that Reno would hurry up and take pity on you.

"Oh? Want me that badly huh?" He says, but before you have time to react, he pushes the tip inside you. You throw your head back and moan and grip the sheets underneath you, surprised by the sudden intrusion.

Reno lets out a breath, both hands stroking your thighs as he slowly sinks deeper and deeper into you. You’re panting, feeling so full from his cock, being stretched and feeling such an intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure. He stops when he gets all the way inside you, giving you a moment to adjust.

He runs his hands up your waist to your breasts, playing with your still sensitive nipples. You whine and unconsciously shift your hips, feeling his member push even deeper inside of you. Reno gasps at that, his hands moving back down to your waist, “You ready baby?”

You nod your head, Reno pulling back teasingly slow before slamming back into you, as deep as he can. You both moan, your hands go to his forearms and clutch him, desperate for more contact as he fucks you deeply, falling into a rhythm. You look up at him, his hair disheveled and face flushed, his brows furrowed in concentration, muscles rippling with each thrust.  
You raise your arms and try to grasp his shoulders, he gives you a questioning look, still thrusting, “Kiss me…” You gasp out.

He leans down, hands on either side of your head, his lips meeting yours, your tongues entangling with each other. Your legs feel more open in the new position, causing Reno’s cock to hit your walls at a new angle that has you moaning and seeing stars. The new sensation had you unable to keep up with Reno’s tongue, you lay there a limp moaning mess, eyes watering and hands clutching desperately to his shoulders.

He pulls back from the kiss, and slows his thrusts. You let out a frustrated whine and look up at him, “R-Reno, please…” You softly plead.

Reno groans at your broken, begging, expression. One of his hands goes to your neck, thumb pressing teasingly against the column of your throat. Your breath hitches, and you whimper as he presses a little harder in that one spot. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

You whimper, feeling torn between melting at his words and cowering as his hand travels to the base of your neck, his fingers curling into the delicate skin lightly. His grip is light enough so that you can breathe easily but still applying enough pressure to have you shake under his touch.

He looks you in the eyes, his hips still working into you, his hand properly squeezing your throat for just a second before letting go. The sensation is frightening. You know just how strong he is, but that makes you crave it more. You place one of your hands onto the one he has on your neck, and you squeeze his hand, pressing it down slightly.

Reno groans, and presses down on the base of your neck, taking your breath away. He thrusts harder and faster, pounding you in such a way that has you throwing your head back and whimpering with what little air you had. 

You feel so lightheaded, eyes unable to stay open, Reno’s large hand cutting off your air creating such a mind numbing feeling. All you can register is how amazing his cock feels, hitting you in just the right place, stretching you open, filling your insides. A familiar tingling builds inside of you, your back arching as you get closer to release.

You struggle to open your watery eyes, then look into his eyes. He’s close too, cheeks flushed, panting, sweat forming on his forehead. The sight is just the push you need, your back arching more, eyes rolling back into your head, you let out a choked whine as you feel yourself convulse around his cock, your orgasm taking you over.

You feel a rush of air as Reno takes his hand off your neck, placing it beside your head. His thrusts picking up as he chases his own release. Your head feels dizzy from suddenly being able to breathe and being fucked into senselessly. You whine from the overstimulation, wanting it to stop but also craving more.

Reno dips his head into your neck, moaning as he buries himself deep inside you and comes. He slowly slides out of you, you whimper when he pulls out, feeling his cum seep out of you. You lay there, trying to catch your breath, your eyes fluttering shut against your will.

Reno chuckle takes you out of your trance, “Wow, I really did a number on you huh?” He says smugly, fingers trailing over the countless marks on your neck, eyes wandering down towards your leaking pussy.

You’re too exhausted to fight his teasing words, simply nodding your head as he chuckles again. “Let me get you cleaned up okay?” He says softly.

He gets up and goes to the bathroom, bringing back a damp washcloth. He sits on the bed next to you and gently cleans in between your legs, your eyes closing as you enjoy the gentle treatment. Sometimes it’s easy to forget that Reno can be tender, but you always appreciate moments like these.

Once he’s sufficiently cleaned you up, he tosses aside the cloth and lays down next to you. He pulls a blanket over both of you and curls up next to you, snaking his arms around your waist. You turn over to face him and bury your face in the crook of his neck, feeling yourself drifting into sleep as you listen to his breathing.


End file.
